


Whumptober day 2

by probablynotaduck



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Also Leslie's here cause I love him, Kidnapping, M/M, Whumptober 2020, it's homo, seb says no homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotaduck/pseuds/probablynotaduck
Summary: Ruvik shows up to taunt Sebastian with Joseph's capture. Can Sebastian save hisloved onepartner in time?
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948600
Kudos: 20





	Whumptober day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Whumptober. I chose the prompt: kidnapped

The last of the zombie fucks screamed as it burned, its body disintegrating into a puddle of green gel. Sebastian didn’t even grimace as he scooped up the gel, he’d gotten used to the feel of this stuff. 

Straightening up, Sebastian surveyed the grimy room he’d just finished clearing. There were several bloody corpses, nothing unusual there. Ruvik’s fucking symbol could be seen carved in stone on one wall. A rat scurried across the floor and into a crack where the two walls met. Sebastian followed it and grinned, there was a statue tucked away against the wall.

“Thanks, I guess.” He shook his head as he smashed the statue and picked up the key. “Talking to a rat. I really need to find Joseph and Kidman again.”

“Oh yes. Poor little Joseph.”

Sebastian jumped and whipped around when the voice came from behind him. Of course, he already knew it was Ruvik. There was no mistaking that gravelly voice, and the fucker had a habit of sneaking up on him. 

Sure enough, Ruvik was standing less than a foot away from him, uncomfortably close as always. Sebastian grit his teeth and refused to back up. He wasn’t giving that fucker any ground.

“What about Joseph?” Sebastian leveled Ruvik with his best don’t-fuck-with-me glare while also reaching for his gun, for all the good that would do. “What do you know?”

“I know more than you think, Seb.” Ruvik spat the nickname with derision. “I’m here to show you something.” He spread his arms wide, clearly unintimidated. As he moved his hands through the air, a shimmering image appeared in front of him. Sebastian inhaled sharply when he recognized Joseph, then cursed himself for letting Ruvik affect him. 

Joseph and that white haired kid, Leslie, were cornered by a horrifying creature. It towered over them with inverted limbs, grey and slick flesh dripping slowly down on top of them. It had no eyes that Sebastian could see, but clearly knew where the two men were. As Sebastian watched helplessly, the creature grabbed Joseph in one long fingered hand. Leslie cowered against the wall before being grabbed in the other hand. The creature’s hands were large enough to wrap around the two men’s waists, and it lifted them both off the floor before loping off, out of Sebastian’s view.

“What the fuck?!” Sebastian took a step backwards, but Ruvik just laughed. 

“You’d better hurry Seb. You wouldn’t want to abandon a loved one to die, would you? At least, not again.” There was a sort of sadistic glee behind Ruvik’s words and Sebastian felt his face contort in fury. He was so caught up in anger and concern he forgot to tell Ruvik he didn’t love Joseph. He was his partner, nothing more. 

Sebastian looked again into the image, hoping to find some clue about where they were. Before he could notice much of anything he felt himself tipping forward and in an instant was falling face first into the image. He cried out, bringing out his hands to stop himself as he felt his gravity shift. He fell sideways into the wall before landing sprawled out on the floor. He really fucking hated this place.

Sebastian stood with a pained groan, and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It looked like some sort of office building. There were overturned filing cabinets against the walls and loose pieces of paper littered the floor. There was a door but it was blocked by a hastily made barricade of desks and chairs. They hadn’t left that way then. The only other way out was a large hole in the wall just underneath the ceiling. Whatever that creature had been must have carried them through.

Sebastian shouldered his crossbow, checked his ammo, and clambered up the wall, nearly tripping on a pencil someone had left sitting on a desk. He heaved himself through the hole in the wall and cried out in shock as he was met with an empty elevator shaft and a long drop down. Well, not completely empty. There was a ladder running down the shaft on the wall to his right. “Fuck.” Sebastian groaned as he moved through the hole, turning his body sideways until his legs were dangling into the shaft and his hands gripped the edge of the whole.

With a grunt, Sebastian swung his leg over the ladder, hooking his foot around the edge. He let go of the wall with one hand and stretched his arm as far as it could, his fingertips just barely brushing the side of the ladder. He steeled himself for a moment and then shoved himself sideways with all his might. He grabbed hold of the ladder and pulled himself towards it before smacking painfully against the wall. His nose hurt pretty bad, but he’d made it. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Sebastian began his slow descent.

-

STEM was fucking bullshit. Sebastian had been climbing for over ten minutes and he hadn’t found the bottom of the ladder yet. His shoulders were starting to ache. He craned his neck to look down, but still couldn’t see the bottom. God he needed a drink, or a smoke. Too bad he was out of both. Fuck this.

A loud, concerning squealing noise from above him stopped Sebastian’s thoughts. “What the fuck?” He looked up and froze in horror. The ladder was being torn out of the wall by some unseen force. Sebastian began scrambling down the ladder, cursing himself for being winded so easily. He wasn’t fast enough. The ladder rung he was holding onto was torn from the wall and Sebastian struggled to keep his grip. As the ladder below him began to disconnect he slipped off the rung and fell.

Sebastian’s landing knocked the wind out of him. He groaned and gasped for breath, laying flat on his back on the concrete floor. After what he guessed was about a minute he was finally able to draw in full lungfuls of air and sit up. He rubbed his back, amazed nothing had broken. Were this the real world he was certain something would have. Counting himself lucky Sebastian slowly climbed to his feet. He was in the beginning of a corridor. The floor and walls around him were concrete, but they transitioned into rough stone a little ways down the passage. There were torches fastened to the wall at intervals, providing enough light to see by. With nowhere to go but forward, Sebastian pulled out his gun and started walking.

The good news was that it didn’t take long to find signs Joseph had been here. The bad news was that Sebastian stumbled across Joseph’s glasses sitting in a smear of blood on the floor. “Joseph you’d better not be dead.” Despite what Sebastian would have said to Ruvik if he’d remembered, he really did care for Joseph. Just not romantically! But he was a good partner and Sebastian would be sad to lose him. Sebastian continued down the hallway with renewed urgency. 

It wasn’t much later that Sebastian started to hear voices. “Leslie.” That was Joseph’s voice. “Leslie it’s okay.” Joseph’s voice was strained and weak, but he was alive.

“Okay, okay, okay.” The soft mimicry was definitely Leslie. The kid sounded scared out of his mind. Sebastian could see a doorway a little ways further down the corridor. It was flanked by two torches, but otherwise unguarded. He approached cautiously nonetheless. 

Peering inside the room, Sebastian could see Leslie and Joseph in a cage in the center of the room. Leslie was standing, hunched in on himself. Joseph was slumped against the bars, bleeding from a head wound. He looked kind of out of it, but Sebastian hoped that was just because he didn’t have his glasses.

Other than the two men in the cage, Sebastian could see a few of the haunted prowling the room. Their porcelain masks reflected the torch light, making them somehow more unnerving than usual. He counted five haunted in total, not too much of a challenge. Unsheathing his knife he began to creep into the room, intending to take the first one out stealthily. One of them was between him and the cage with it’s back to him, perfect. Or, it would have been perfect.

“Seb don’t! It’s a trap!” Joseph’s sudden cry upon seeing Sebastian simultaneously blew his cover and saved his life. 

The haunted Sebastian had been creeping up on turned to see him and pointed at him, somehow silently getting the attention of every other haunted in the room. At the same time Sebastian noticed the hair thin tripwire he’d almost walked right into. He straightened up and took a step back as the haunted barreled towards him. It stumbled right through the trip wire, not even pausing to look at what had slowed it. It didn’t have much time to think about it however, as two rusty, spike covered grates swung down from the ceiling, sandwiching the haunted between them.

“Jesus.” Sebastian took another step back before turning his attention to the four remaining haunted. There were three wearing masks and armed with various farming implements. The fourth wielded a torch and had barbed wire tangled around its face. Sebastian only had his knife for a melee weapon, so he quickly drew his pistol, firing at the haunted nearest him, a woman with a scythe. He hit her twice in the head, shattering her mask. His third shot went wide as he was forced to quickly turn his attention to the barbed wire haunted who had gotten close faster than Sebastian had anticipated. He quickly switched to his crossbow as he backed away. Once he had a bolt loaded in he skewered the barbed wire haunted through the leg, knocking them to the floor. He quickly incinerated them with a match before turning and using his fourth shot to kill the scythe wielding woman. 

Sebastian scooped up the torch and charged the last two haunted, two men with a shovel and an axe respectively. He swung the torch in an arc, igniting both the haunted with it. They shrieked and writhed as they burned to death. The first one, the one with the shovel, left behind a key in his ashes. Sebastian scooped it up and went to the cage in the center of the room.

“Joseph! Are you alright?” The cage was held shut with a heavy looking chain and padlock, but Sebastian had a hunch the key would open it.

“Alright? Are you alright? Alright?” Leslie seemed calmer now that the haunted were dead, but Sebastian still wished he’d stop talking so he could hear Joseph.

“I’m fine.” Joseph pushed himself to his feet as Sebastian unlocked the door. “Nothing to worry about.” Sebastian scoffed at that, watching Joseph sway on his feet. 

“Nothing to worry about my ass. Here.” He dug into his pocket and handed Joseph back his glasses. “You dropped these.” 

“Thanks.” Joseph nodded in acknowledgement and Sebastian baked off so Joseph and Leslie could exit the cage. Joseph stumbled as he walked out, barely catching himself on the cage’s edge. He brought a hand to his temple and winced when he felt the blood.

Sebastian debated internally for less than a second before pulling out one of his precious syringes. “Use this.” He passed it to Joseph. “It should help.”

Joseph raised an eyebrow, but chose not to comment about the dangers of shoving strange syringes into your arm. He simply pushed his sleeve slightly further up his arm and jammed the two needles into a vein. 

Leslie covered his eyes and rocked back and forth, muttering something under his breath. “Is he okay?” Sebastian jerked his head towards Leslie as Joseph dropped the now used syringe to the ground. 

“I think so.” Joseph nodded. “It didn’t hurt him.”

“It?” it was Sebastian’s turn to raise an eyebrow. 

Joseph nodded. “The creature that took us. It’s probably still here somewhere.” No sooner had Joseph said that than a screech filled the air. It reverberated across the stone walls and shook dust from the ceiling. Leslie screamed in terror, bringing his hands over his ears. Joseph set his mouth in a grim line and quickly retrieved the axe the haunted had been using. He positioned himself next to Sebastian and the two of them turned to face the doorway. “Looks like we’re in for a fight.”

“Wouldn’t want anyone else with me.” Sebastian grinned and loaded his crossbow.


End file.
